


All I really wanna do is love you

by adaintywomanofmystery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2019, Andrew and Neil have a past and it comes up, Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous!Andrew, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neil and Matt have a pure friendship, Neil has opinions (though I don't tell you what they are), They need to appreciate Renee more, Wymack is still their coach, and not everyone went pro, charity fundraisers, friendship is key, miscommunications, politics mention, the foxes are a pro team instead of a college team, the last chapter is a short epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaintywomanofmystery/pseuds/adaintywomanofmystery
Summary: Andrew and Neil are forced to attend a series of charity fundraisers as mandated by Wymack, the coach of their professional Exy team, the Foxes. They’re friends, things are good, no one is trying to kill anyone (yet), so what could possibly go wrong?Featuring mutual pining, jealousy, miscommunication, and a team full of loveable idiots.Written for TheBashfulPoet for the AFTG Winter Exchange!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 342
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019, favs andreil fics





	1. Andrew - December 2nd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBashfulPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBashfulPoet/gifts).



> Here is my exchange fic squeaking in at the last minute! There are so many things I could say about this story, but in the interest of keeping this short (unlike the fic, which I thought was going to be less than 5000 words long), you can come and yell at me on Tumblr at reneeisbuffjesus if you have any questions or want to know anything. 
> 
> I've had an idea like this one that I've wanted to write for so long, so when I got my prompts, I knew this was the story I wanted to write. It's a weird mixture of things that have actually happened to me, things I hope never happen to me, and things I see on Tumblr, with just a dash of canon content. 
> 
> The title is from the song "If it kills me" by Jason Mraz, which gave me a lot of the inspiration for this story. Alternate title: Hey hey, you you, I don’t like your girlfriend - from the Avril Lavigne song.
> 
> This is for TheBashfulPoet, who asked for Jealous!Andrew; Mutual Pining; Found Family. I hope this ticks enough of these boxes (I couldn't fit Soulmates in, sorry!). I was so excited to write for you! I love your works and this gave me an excuse to go back and read as many as I had time for. For anyone who hasn't read their stuff, go check it out! 
> 
> I've been in a writing slump for a while, so writing this story was a challenge, but it was very worth it. Thank you to the mods for running this event! You guys rock.
> 
> If I forgot to tag anything, let me know, but all warnings should be there. I hope you enjoy the story :)

The lights of the hall glitter off a thousand pieces of glass. There are Christmas trees scattered around the room, their branches covered in silver, blue, and clear glass bobbles with delicate strings of tinsel in between. The banquet table Andrew is standing beside holds a thousand glasses in a tall pyramid that just looks like an accident waiting to happen.

Andrew amuses himself by imagining how many glasses he could remove from the bottom before the whole tower comes crashing down like the world's most expensive game of Jenga. He tells himself that the only reason he hasn't tried it yet is because he doesn't want to embarrass Renee, but the truth is he has long moved past the need to be pointlessly destructive. Now, he's only destructive when he has a purpose.

Apparently he's stayed in the same place for too long, as someone tries to approach the table to talk to him, so he leaves in search of Renee. He figures it's at least partly her fault he's here in the first place, so she should have to suffer with him.

This plan doesn't work out quite as well as he hoped considering she smiles when she sees him, one of the few people to actively enjoy his company. She doesn't even bat an eye at his glare, just turns to greet another guest who has come to congratulate her on this event. Andrew tunes their conversation out, letting Renee take the focus away from him. 

He lets his thoughts drift again, his eyes casually scanning the room. This event—the first of four fundraisers counting down to Christmas—has only just started and Andrew already wants to leave. It doesn’t help that they’re in a foreign city and he won’t just be able to go home directly. It was Wymack’s idea to host the events in the cities where they play away games, except the last one which will be in their home town, to try and find more people to demand money from, and Andrew hopes he regrets this choice.

He had promised Renee and Wymack, the coach of his professional Exy team, that he would stay until at least after the speeches. There's one other reason he hasn't just bailed yet, but he's not ready to admit it to himself yet, despite how obvious Renee says he is.

Speaking of this particular devil, Neil Josten, starting striker for the Foxes, giant pain in the ass, and thorn in Andrew’s side, walks into the room. Andrew wishes for death as his heart rate picks up at the sight of Neil, dressed and polished for the event.

Andrew looks away, catching Renee's knowing look, and grabs a glass of champagne off a tray as a server passes by. The stuff prickles his tongue uncomfortably— _goddamn rich people, only serving this bubbly shit_ —but it gives him an extra moment before he has to make eye contact with anyone.

Neil is dressed in a fantastic silvery suit, with a white shirt and a tie that matches his eyes. His usually unruly hair has been somewhat tamed into an appropriate wave over his forehead. 

Andrew knows for a fact, however, that Neil is an actual gremlin and most definitely didn't dress himself. The real reason for Neil's put together appearance is currently clinging to his arm, walking with confidence in heels so tall and sharp they should be checked at the door as weapons. 

Allison Reynolds is the defensive dealer for the Foxes and Neil Josten's date to the event. If rumours are to be believed, they've been dating for a couple of months. He knows from personal experience that she is loud, brash, and opinionated. He doesn't know what Neil sees in her, but then again, he may be a tad biased. 

He feels hatred for both of them welling up inside him when Neil scans the room, his face lighting up in a smile when he spots Andrew. God, Andrew hates his stupid face so much.

Neil whispers something in Allison's ear, who nods and smiles, before detaching himself from her clingy grip and making his way over to where Andrew and Renee are standing. 

Neil greets Andrew and Renee with a casual tilt of his chin and an easy, “Hello.” Andrew settles for a simple glare in response, sipping his champagne, trying to keep his disgust off his face. Neil just gives Andrew a knowing smile before turning to greet Renee. 

"Good evening Neil," Renee says pleasantly. The first time Neil had met Renee, he had been jumpy and suspicious of her, but now he just smiles back at her and they exchange brief small talk. 

Andrew watches their interactions, amused. Renee approaches Neil in much the same way she does the kids at the shelter where she works. In return, Neil acts like a stray dog slowly learning to trust humans again. They're making progress, which makes Andrew's life easier. He only has room in his life for very few friends, so to not have them get along would be difficult. 

Neil turns back to Andrew after a few moments, too impatient to exchange more than a few sentences in greeting. He has a ridiculous grin on his face that usually means that he's about to go off on somebody, and Andrew's always been an instigator at heart, despite his quiet nature. They make a great (or terrible, if you're on the wrong side) combination. 

"Andrew, I have to tell you the most ridiculous thing that just happened to me," he says with that classic shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Oh?" Andrew asks, raising an eyebrow, which is all the encouragement Neil needs to begin telling the story of the encounter he had in the parking lot with an overly enthusiastic fan of his. Somehow Neil never attracts the normal people. Go figure. 

Renee admonishes him for his wild behaviour, but even she's laughing along as Neil relays the ridiculous encounter he had before he even made it into the event hall.

* * *

They talk easily for the next hour, about nothing and everything. It's an easy rhythm they've established from years of real arguments turned friendly banter; a rivalry which had at some point turned into an actual friendship without either of them noticing. 

Time flies quickly, and suddenly it's time for speeches. Stephanie Walker, Renee's adopted mother, gets up in front of the crowd. Renee's eyes are shining with the same pride Andrew feels deep down. Even though he hasn't been as directly involved as Renee, he's spent enough hours with her to know how much work it has taken to get this far. 

It was actually Renee who introduced Andrew to Wymack, which paved the way for his professional Exy career. Attending these events, and helping Renee out every now and then, is the least he can do to repay the debt he feels he owes to them both, no matter what they say.

After Stephanie finishes with her speech, they have one of the youths from the shelter share her story about how they helped her get back on their feet. There's hardly a dry eye in the place by the time she has finished her story, except the three of them. This emotional disconnect they all experience is one of the things that drew Andrew to Renee, and later Neil, in the first place. 

It's not hard to see the marks of trauma on any of them if you know what to look for. They are more familiar than most others in the room about how cruel the world can be. Or, as Neil has told him before, "It's not the world that's cruel. It's the people in it.” Andrew can’t help but agree.

After the guest speaker, Stephanie takes the microphone back, giving a wrap-up speech where she extends a special thank you to some of the largest donors of the night.

There's a buzz amongst the crowd when Stephanie casually references that the highest donation of the night was made by an anonymous donor. Beside Andrew, Neil lets out a derisive snort. 

"Huh, that's a first. There's actually a rich person who isn't here purely for bragging rights?"

"That's a little harsh, Neil. There are many people who care about those less fortunate. Can we really judge the motivations of others for doing good? Can we not just be thankful that there are those willing to donate?" Renee chides Neil, her tone soft. Anyone else would have probably received a patented Neil smackdown, but Neil just considers her appraisingly. 

"I'm not willing to count on it. Let's face it, they're probably donating for tax purposes so they can write it off while giving themselves a pat on the back for being such a saint."

"Here here," Andrew says sarcastically, always amused when Neil and Renee get caught up in debates. Despite both of them having such terrible childhoods, they really couldn't have turned out more different. Andrew's more inclined to agree with Neil, even though he knows something Neil doesn’t; Andrew is the anonymous donor and he’s donating because he can. He doesn’t really care about taxes, he has an accountant who deals with all of that.

Renee gives him a sly look behind Neil's back because as the daughter of the event organizer she is also aware of just how wrong Neil is. Andrew has absolutely no desire to correct him. He doesn't care what Neil says, he knows why he's done this and he doesn't need praise or accolades. In fact, the idea of others knowing is unpleasant, as people would try to talk to him and thank him and he'd really just rather avoid all that. 

Now that the speeches are over, Andrew's obligations are theoretically over, but he's enjoying listening to Neil as he continues to argue with Renee, tearing apart the other wealthy donors for their greed. 

That is, until a loud and grating voice cuts through their conversation with a, "There you are!" 

Allison Reynolds comes up from behind Neil and drapes an arm around his shoulders, leaning her weight against him. Neil looks amusingly startled for a moment before he relaxes into a grin, and suddenly Andrew decides that maybe he really does want to leave after all.

Then he wouldn't have to witness as Allison plants a kiss on Neil's cheek, wrapping her arms around him as she towers over him. He wouldn't have to watch, pretending he doesn't care as Allison pauses to look Renee up and down and throw a flirty wink her way even as she pulls Neil closer. That, more than anything, brings back the bubble of annoyance in the pit of Andrew's stomach—seeing the careless way Allison uses people before she throws them away. He knows her type, knows what she does to other people. 

It disappoints him that Renee simply blushes at the attention and ducks her head shyly. Another victim to the plague that is Reynolds. 

Then her attention turns to Andrew and he can feel her assessing gaze bore into him. He returns her stare with a bored, dismissive stare. He only feels a little satisfaction at the obvious displeasure on her face, knowing she can't read anything beyond indifference from him. Despite the fact that they play for the same team, they have never been and will never be friends. 

"Well, if it isn't the monster. I can't believe you actually bothered to show up. Sorry, there are no actual children here for you to terrorize. Just us.”

Andrew doesn't rise to the bait because he honestly couldn't care less what she thinks, but Neil pulls away from her. 

“Allison, what the fuck? Tone it down,” he says with a displeased frown that Andrew most definitely doesn't find attractive. Andrew has no idea why Neil would waste his breath defending someone like him. Apparently Allison seems to agree, based on the surprised look on her face at the obviously unexpected defense of Andrew's already terrible reputation. 

"Whatever," Allison says, which is as close to an apology as she's willing to get. Neil gives Andrew a searching look, but Andrew's face hasn't shifted from bored disinterest since he arrived at the event. A petty comment from someone Andrew doesn't value in any way isn't going to upset that now.

Allison tugs on Neil's arm to get his attention, and Neil turns away. They bid Andrew and Renee farewell, before heading into the crowd. 

Andrew looks at Renee to find her watching him with understanding and sadness. She knows better than to pity him, but she is getting awfully close.

"Oh Andrew," she says then, being able to read what no one else has in his expression; the bitter disappointment in himself for knowing better yet feeling anyway, and anger at Neil for making him feel this way. 

He bids Renee goodnight, and pushes through the crowd, feeling unbelievably drained despite not having done anything.


	2. Neil - December 9th

Neil doesn't understand why he isn't allowed to wear the same suit to every event. He’s sure no one’s going to remember what he wore last time, but when he mentioned this to Allison she just rolled her eyes and shoved a new suit into his hands. 

Now he's here, again. Different city, same event. Neil couldn't honestly care less about attending this event—it will be successful whether or not he's here, and he could be playing Exy right now, which is a much better use of his time if you ask him. Too bad nobody has. 

He separates from Allison at the door again, letting her flit off to enjoy the event while she works her way around the room since she actually enjoys things like this. She's tried to keep him company in the past, but he hates dragging her down. He only comes with her because if he didn't he wouldn't attend at all, and Allison makes sure he doesn't show up a total mess. Not that he cares, but coach would kill him if he gave the team a bad name.

At least Neil isn't alone in his hatred. He can always count on Andrew, who he spots standing by the banquet table, a stupidly tiny plate in his hands piled high with sweets. He looks cool and unruffled, a direct contrast to how Neil feels, choked in this suit and tie. Kevin stands beside him, probably lecturing him about something. 

Neil grins, already feeling better. Andrew always listens when Neil gripes about these kinds of things, occasionally giving his own opinion, and it's always fun when they tag team against Kevin. It's so easy to make fun of him.

"Hey Kevin, starting early tonight?" Neil says, sneaking up behind them because Kevin always jumps and it's hilarious. Andrew never reacts, no matter how hard Neil tries to be sneaky, but Neil doesn't mind.

Kevin gives a little shriek, before turning to face Neil with a sour expression. 

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he says, wearing his usual ‘you disappoint me’ face. 

"I'm just testing your reflexes, Kev. You should thank me actually. This is all to help your performance on the court," Neil says with a devilish grin. He sees a flash of amusement in Andrew's eyes, which Neil counts that as a win.

"Whatever. Neil, you agree with me right?" Kevin has apparently forgotten that Neil has absolutely no idea what they were talking about. 

"On principle? No. But I'll need context to decide for sure."

Kevin huffs but relents.

"Andrew needs to watch his sugar intake. We're in the middle of the season and we can't afford any mistakes."

Kevin finishes this statement with a glare at Andrew, who pops an entire mini cupcake in his mouth as his only response. Neil has to admit that the amount of sugar Andrew consumes is rather concerning, but he's not about to stand around policing his diet. 

"Lay off him, Kevin. You're never going to win this fight."

"Did I hear someone mention a fight? What have you done now, Neil?" A voice behind him asks. 

Neil turns around only to get squashed in a large bear hug from Matt Boyd. Dan stands beside them, grinning at him even as she shakes her head. 

"I swear, we can't leave you alone for five minutes Neil," Dan says fondly. They fall into easy conversation as Kevin goes back to lecturing Andrew. 

Neil talks to Matt and Dan about how Dan's high school coaching job is going until Neil gets a bad feeling. It's suddenly a little too quiet behind him.

Neil turns to find Andrew staring down Kevin. To the unpracticed eye, Andrew looks completely calm, but Neil can see the tells that say Andrew is genuinely irritated. He's gripping his plate a little too tightly, the edges of his mouth turned down and eyes squinted slightly. It's more emotion than Neil is used to seeing from Andrew, and Neil watches Kevin's spine stiffen, realizing that whatever he has said has gone too far.

Then all of a sudden all of the tension leaves Andrew, his face relaxing into an expression somehow even more unnerving.

"Oh Kevin," he says. "Why would I ever want to play nice? Especially for these vultures,” He says, indicating the ballroom around them with the hand holding the plate. A truffle rolls off the plate and hits Kevin’s shoe, splattering it with chocolate sauce, but Kevin doesn’t move. Then he turns his stare on Neil. Neil returns the look with a challenge of his own, and the corners of Andrew's mouth twitch. 

Andrew pushes past Kevin, handing him his plate which Kevin takes automatically, to stand in front of Neil, just a hair too close for comfort. 

"Want to piss off Kevin?" He asks it like a challenge, and oh yeah, Neil can't wait to see what's next. He can feel a dangerous smile creep onto his face, and this time he does nothing to stop it. 

"Do you even have to ask?" Neil fires back. Andrew gives Neil a once over, eyes assessing him, though for what Neil’s not sure. 

Then he does the last thing Neil expects; he takes one of Neil’s hand gently in both of his as if it is something delicate, not rough and covered with ugly scars.

"A dance then," he says, and before Neil can say anything or process what is happening, Andrew is leading Neil out on to the dance floor. The music, which had been upbeat at the start of the event, has mellowed out into a soft soothing melody in the background.

Andrew doesn’t stop walking until they’re in the centre of the dance floor. Neil can feel a thousand pairs of eyes watching him and Andrew, camera’s flashing furiously around them. Considering both of their reputations, this is going to spread like wildfire through the media and their public relations manager is going to want to kill him. Again.

It all fades into the background when Andrew steps close to him. Neil’s heart is beating furiously, and for a moment he forgets how to breathe. He feels dazed and confused, but not enough to want to leave.

Andrew keeps hold of Neil’s left hand with his, and moves to put Neil’s right hand on his shoulder. When Andrew places his right hand on Neil’s waist, Neil feels a tiny shiver race up his spine. He swears he can feel the heat of Andrew’s hand through his suit jacket, the weight of it comforting even though it is unfamiliar. 

Neil doesn’t usually have a good time with physical contact he’s not used to—which when he thinks about it is most types of physical contact beyond hugs from his close friends and the occasional slap on the back from his teammates on the court. Allison doesn’t count, having desensitized him to her a long time ago through sheer determination.

 _I guess we’re actually doing this,_ Neil thinks to himself as they begin to move to the music. They start out by just slowly swaying back and forth, moving very little. Neil feels his palms sweat. He hasn’t felt this nervous in a long time. Even his knees feel weak.

"I have to warn you, I have absolutely no idea how to dance,” Neil says to try and ease the tension in his chest.

Andrew actually snorts at that. ”You're an athlete. Your job is to be graceful and athletic. Follow my lead and you’ll be fine.” With that Andrew pulls them into actual steps, and Neil has no choice but to keep up. He stumbles a few times and Andrew sighs.

“You’re over-thinking it. Just dance like you play Exy—use your instincts and just relax.” 

Neil takes a deep breath and tries to stop staring at his feet. 

"So what did Kevin do this time?” Neil asks, partly to distract himself and partly because he’s dying to know how they ended up here.

“He was being Kevin, like usual.”

“There is nothing about this that is like usual,” Neil retorts. He’s rarely seen Andrew get this riled up. Though he happens to know that Andrew is definitely a little shit sometimes and is an instigator at heart, so maybe this shouldn’t surprise him. Nor should Andrew’s silence following his non-question.

“Seriously though, what the fuck did Kevin say?" Neil asks in wonder.

"He said it was good I came with Renee. He seems to be under the impression that the Exy world isn’t ready for a gay athlete, and it’s better if I am straight.” Andrew says this with his usual deadpan expression, but his actions give away the fact that he does care.

"That was out of line,” Neil says with a frown. He knows Kevin can be a little insensitive and unaware of other people’s feelings some times, but this is still surprising.

"You're not going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Whether it's true or not?"

Neil shrugs. "I figured if you wanted me to know you would have told me.”

"You are a pipedream,” Andrew replies. Neil is caught off-guard by the strange comment, but he just decides to go with it.

“I’m not a hallucination,” Neil retorts.

“I hate you,” is Andrew’s only reply, which Neil guesses is fair. He doesn’t mind, he’s willing to be in Andrew’s life in anyway he’s allowed. He knows they had a difficult time when they first met, and he’s honestly surprised Andrew has learned to tolerate him at all.

The song is coming to an end, and they have slowed down again. There’s a sliver of distance between them, and Neil wonders what it would be like to close that distance,to feel the heat of Andrew’s body pressed against his own. He very nearly blushes at the thought, keeping his poker face through sheer force of will.

Andrew has very carefully maintained that distance, limiting the contact between them to where their hands rest, and Neil doesn’t want to cross any of Andrew’s boundaries. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts, not brave enough to think through where they are coming from. He’ll worry about that later, when he’s on his own and he has time to think.

The music stops and they stop with it, neither letting go of the other. Then Andrew removes his hands from Neil, but instead of stepping away, he leans in closer to Neil, his mouth by Neil’s ear, and whispers “Thank you for the dance,” before stepping away and disappearing into the crowd, leaving a stunned Neil behind. 

He supposes that to anyone not close enough to them, that their last interaction could have looked like a kiss, and that Andrew was just toying with Kevin, but he still can’t calm the racing of his heart. He stands there, dazed, until he’s surrounded by his friends, all clamouring at the same time to get his attention. 

“Are you aware of the media storm you just caused? Everyone thinks you’re dating Allison, and that little stunt you just pulled will not go over well.” Kevin’s voice is the loudest, cutting off the rest of his friends. 

“Were you really expecting something else from these two?” Allison cuts in with exasperation and fondness in her voice.

Neil just shrugs, too preoccupied with his thoughts to really care about the stick up Kevin’s butt. He’s starting to feel overwhelmed and he just wants to be alone. The others don’t seem willing to let him go without an explanation, however. Kevin obviously hasn’t owned up to what he said, and it doesn’t look like he’s going to open up any time soon. Hopefully he’s learned a lesson tonight.

Allison obviously sees his discomfort, because she exchanges a meaningful look with Renee—who was probably drawn over by the commotion—before coming to his rescue. She slings an arm around his shoulder so she can drape herself dramatically across his shoulders, her cheek resting on top of his head.

“Take me home?” She says, batting her eyelashes at him in mock flirtation. The others huff in frustration, trying to pester him more, but Neil is stubborn and he doesn’t want to talk about it so they quickly give up.

“We are so talking about this later, Neil,” Matt says before he and Dan walk away. Kevin just huffs angrily and glares at him. Definitely worth it then. Neil doesn’t understand the smile Renee sends his way and quickly gives up trying to decipher it.

Neil knows Allison has her own agenda for getting him alone, which is proven right as soon as they others leave.

“What the fuck was that?” Allison demands the moment they’re alone. 

“It was just to piss off Kevin,” Neil says, turning his face away so she doesn’t see the light blush on his cheeks. Allison narrows her eyes, not fooled for a minute, but Neil clams up and she can’t get anything else out of him for the rest of the night.


	3. Andrew - December 16th

This event has only just started and it is by far his least favourite already. The entire team and their plus-ones are assembled in front of a backdrop set up for photos, which Andrew can't stand. He has no idea how they convinced him this was worth it. Listening to the inane chatter of their team in between clicks of the shutters is going to drive him to murder sooner than later. 

He's had enough of cameras after the media storm from the last event. It had been worth it to see the look on the rest of the team's faces, not to mention Neil's... interesting reaction, but the attention has yet to die down and Andrew has been done with it before it even started. 

Of course, his displeasure has nothing to do with the fact that he has to stand captive off to the side as Allison hangs off of Neil for the cameras, a picture-perfect couple. 

No, it's much more likely because he couldn't fall asleep last night no matter how hard he'd tried. Bad days were not unexpected, and the black moods seem to pass more quickly than they used to, but that knowledge somehow doesn't help. It actually just makes him more impatient to slip back into his comfortable blanket of apathy. 

So no, he does not have the patience to deal with this tonight. When Kevin makes an off-handed passive-aggressive remark about how Neil and Allison make a good couple—no doubt a jab at his performance at the previous event—Andrew nearly removes Kevin's head from his shoulders. 

"Well, they certainly are standing next to each other, aren't they?" He says instead, his voice like acid, before shutting down. His usually impeccable control is too far out of reach to trust himself with speaking tonight. When Renee can’t get a response out of Andrew, she makes sure to distract the people who come to talk to him like a true friend.

Even Neil sends Andrew worried and confused looks at being shut out, which is somehow even more aggravating. Andrew resigns himself to standing to the side of the group, glaring at anyone who even looks in his direction for too long. Eventually, the others get used to Andrew's malingering presence in the corner.

Andrew isn’t paying attention to how it happens, but he tunes in when Neil starts talking animatedly about their hotel set up.

“Two beds, Matt! It has two beds! I’m just one person—what am I going to do with two beds? We aren’t even staying for two nights, it’s such a waste.” Of course, only Neil would act personally offended by luxury. The others find it hilarious and immediately begin to pile on.

"You know, if you push both of the beds together, you could have one really large bed if you sleep sideways,” Everyone turns to look at Dan, who shrugs.

"Well, what would you do with both of them then?" She challenges. 

Allison laughs, flipping her hair to one side, and inspecting her nails.

"Oh, that's easy. Just stack them on top of each other, get one really tall bed," Allison replies with an exaggerated air of haughtiness. 

"Who are you? The princess and the pea?" Dan scoffs. It surprises Andrew when Kevin's the next to pipe up.

"That's highly impractical," he says, and a couple of them roll their eyes before Kevin continues with, "you would never be strong enough to move the beds. You should wake up every hour to switch. It's the only true solution." All of the foxes burst out laughing at the unexpected joke from Kevin, who grins at the reaction.

"Who knew Kevin actually had a sense of humour?" Neil asks, earning him a scowl that he brushes off easily.

"We're not done yet," Allison says. "I want to know what you think, Renee. How would you use both beds?"

Renee stops to think about it for a second, before smiling, showing a hint of the menace that Andrew knows she can be. It's satisfying to see that look, to know that Renee is more than she lets others see.

"If I had to choose, I would sleep on one bed and use the other as a blanket."

This causes more laughter among the foxes as they imagine tiny Renee squashed between two large queen beds.

"Ok, ok I've got one," Matt says. "What if you took both beds and tipped them on an angle so they make a tent, and then sleep underneath them?"

Everyone is silent for a moment before Allison practically shouts, “That's a terrible idea!”

Even Renee is solemnly nodding, and she doesn't usually take sides against someone. Andrew has to admit that's the worst one yet.

"I don't think it's that bad. Extra protection on both sides and a place to hide," Neil says looking thoughtful. Andrew is wildly aware of Neil's strange priorities and wouldn't put it past him to sacrifice the comfort of a mattress just to feel more secure.

"Well it's better than my first idea," Matt grumbles. They all look at him questioningly, so he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck as he says, "same set up, but you sleep in the dip at the top."

"Why... But...that would be so uncomfortable!" Dan says, giving Matt an appraising look like she's rethinking her life choices. Matt just grins and grabs Neil around the shoulders. 

"At least someone's on my side," he says. Neil looks like he's going to argue, but then shrugs and fist bumps Matt instead.

The conversation derails from there, but Andrew finds he's not having as bad a time as he thought he would, letting to the familiar banter wash over him.

Neil extricates himself from Matt, who gets distracted by Allison, then makes his way over to where Andrew is now leaning against the wall. Neil leans beside him, and they stand in companionable silence for a few minutes. 

Neil eventually turns to Andrew and asks, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Andrew asks, thrown off guard by the non-sequitur.

"What would you do with two beds? Everyone else had an answer, and I'll bet you do too."

Andrew takes a moment to think. He'd thoughts of an answer, of course even though he hadn't expected to be asked. 

Just then, they announce speeches, and Andrew knows he could get away with not answering and Neil would let it go. But he doesn't mind talking to Neil, and he's not feeling quite so bad that he needs to shut him out. 

He leans over, mouth close to Neil's ear, and says,

"It's obvious, isn't it? One to go to sleep in, and one to wake up in"

He doesn't miss the way Neil shivers, though he can't tell if it's a laugh or something else, and he doesn't linger to find out, taking a step out of Neil's space and putting some distance between them. He ignores the rapid beating of his traitorous heart and turns towards the front stage.

There are two people at the microphone; Stephanie Walker stands proudly at centre stage, adjusting the stand for the person standing just behind her, who seems to be trying to casually stay shielded from the crowd.

The person—just a kid, really— looks so small and fragile. His clothes are nice and well-fitted, but the way he tugs at the collar and hunches his shoulders awkwardly gives him away. This kid is not used to wearing clothes this nice. 

The boy shuffles nervously as Stephanie introduces him as one of the children from the youth shelter that they have been mentoring. He steps up when she is done and begins reading off of his cue cards, not making eye contact with the crowd.

Despite his less-than-charismatic performance, the audience is entranced quickly as the kid lays out a childhood of pain, suffering, and abuse from his foster homes. There are no warnings before-hand, and the audience is left shocked and horrified at the just vague enough to not be graphic, but specific enough to paint a painful picture.

Andrew can't take it. The shocked little gasps, the old woman to his left clutching a hand to her chest as tears glisten in her eyes. The whole atmosphere of the room smothers him. His uplifted spirits are swallowed up immediately and he has to leave, has to get away from it all. He wants to punch a person, kick the wall, smash a glass against the floor. 

He feels helplessly small and defenseless all of a sudden. He thinks back to the techniques he worked on so long ago with his therapist in college. He runs through grounding exercises to bring him back from the memories that just won't quit. And then he does the most important thing, the option he never had as a child; he leaves. 

He doesn't look at anyone, doesn't talk to anyone. He just turns around and heads for the nearest exit. He can feel eyes on him as he walks away, but he concentrates on the door, not letting the feeling distract him. He knows Renee will understand, and quite frankly he doesn't care what anyone thinks. 

He makes it through the crowd somehow, pushes his way through a double set of doors, and then he's outside. The air is cold, and it feels nice against his overheating skin. He takes a moment to just feel the sensation before he rifles through his pocket for a cigarette and his lighter. His hands are shaking and it takes a couple of tries before he lights it. 

That's how Neil finds him a couple of minutes later, sitting against the sidewall of the building, arm draped casually over one bent knee, the other leg extended out in front of him. 

Neil looks cautious, but there isn't any of that disgusting pity on his face. It's looks something more like understanding. Neil takes a step towards Andrew, then stops. 

"Do you mind?" He asks, voice low and soft. Or as soft as someone like them can get. 

Andrew gestures vaguely with the hand holding the cigarette as if to say, _do whatever you like._

Neil takes it as an invitation and sits down. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, the air quiet and the breeze light. It's a thankfully pleasant evening, as both of their jackets are trapped in the coat check. 

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Neil breaks the silence again. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Andrew opens his mouth to speak, but the words dry up in his mouth and nothing comes out. He wasn't sure how he was going to respond anyway. 

Andrew knows about Neil's past, knows that if anyone would understand it would be Neil. But the truth is already there anyway. It's obvious he wouldn't be here if the boy’s words didn't hit so close to home. There's nothing left to say that doesn't just reopen old wounds. 

"What do you need?" Neil tries again. Andrew wants to make some snappy retort about not needing anything, but instead what comes out is one word.

"Talk," he rasps, voice grating on its way out. 

"About?" Neil asks

“Anything."

"If you insist," Neil says with a sly smile aimed directly at Andrew. Then he begins a detailed analysis of their last Exy match. Andrew knocks his head against the brick wall behind him as a show of disgust at how predictable Neil is. He doesn't bother listening to the words, just closes his eyes and lets the sound flow over him.

They stay like that for a while, Neil talking and Andrew smoking, until the door opens and light spills out.

There’s some shuffling, then two heads poke around the corner of the wall. It seems Renee and Allison have finally tracked them down. The girls exchange a look, a silent conversation he doesn’t care to decode. 

“Neil? Is everything okay? You didn’t come back and I thought…” Allison gives Andrew a pointed look, and the implication seems pretty clear. It’s not surprising, given Andrew’s reputation, but it grates at him nonetheless.

Renee shakes her head, a smile on her face at odds with the tense atmosphere.

“I told you not to worry,” she says to Allison, who’s only response is to show her a manicured middle finger. “And now, I believe you owe me some money.”

“Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything,” Allison says as she pulls out a tiny sequinned purse from nowhere, but she seems more bemused than angry. “Can’t wait to find out when this happened.”

Andrew’s pretty sure he knows what she’s implying, except Allison’s reactions aren’t making any sense. She must be really confident in Neil’s feelings for her, to know how he feels about Neil but not show any signs of jealousy. It makes him unreasonably angry for reasons he is too tired to think about right now.

“What are you talking about?” Neil asks, obviously completely lost.

“Don’t worry about it,” is all Allison responds with before ushering Neil away for the night. Neil just gives a sigh and a shake of his head before giving Andrew a wave and a soft smile that makes Andrew’s heart beat faster. 

Once they are gone, Renee moves to stand in front of Andrew.

“Andrew—” is all she gets out before he holds up a hand. 

“Save it,” he growls. “I don’t want your pity or compassion or whatever. Let’s just go.”

She sighs and looks at him with both fondness and a deep exasperation. It’s not an uncommon reaction from her, and he’s long since become immune to her gentle brand of cajoling from years of practice.

“We should talk soon,” is all she says instead, letting it drop for now.

Andrew nods, despite the fact that they both know it’s a lie.

They stand up and make their way back inside for their jackets before heading out for the night.


	4. Neil - December 23rd

Neil can't stop thinking about Andrew. This wouldn't be a problem, except…

“Hello? Are you alright?”

Neil comes back to the present with a hand mercilessly squeezing his shoulder. Neil blinks and looks at the frail old woman in front of him. Right, he was supposed to be answering her inane questions about… something. Probably something boring and not related to Exy. Maybe about his plans for the holidays? Neil grimaces and makes an excuse about being tired after their last game.

He’s glad that they’re back in their home city for this last event. He doesn’t really want to be traveling more, especially not so close to the Holidays. Having to be around people is exhausting enough without adding travel on top of it, even if he will only be spending the holidays with his friends.

Beside him, Allison puts on a beguiling smile and distracts the woman with a question about her earrings. They start chatting, which Neil takes as permission to zone out again. These events are such a pain, and Neil can’t wait for it to be over. 

Normally, Neil would go find Andrew and they would make fun of the guests together, or get into silly arguments, or even just stand in companionable silence, but Andrew hasn’t arrived yet and Neil’s stuck getting drawn into conversations with donors. He does another scan of the room, hoping to catch sight of familiar blond hair.

“What’s gotten into you?” Allison hisses in his ear. The old lady has walked away and they’re alone for the moment. Neil scowls into the champagne he’s holding that he knows he won’t drink to avoid making eye contact with her.

“I’m fine,” he says, pretending not to notice Allison’s reaction to the phrase. Then he spots Matt and Dan, waving them over with an air of almost-desperation. It’s always nice to catch up with the Boyd-Wilds’, and maybe he can avoid this conversation with Allison.

“Hey man! How’s it going?” Matt asks with a grin.

“Neil’s offending all of the old ladies,” Allison cuts in before he can respond.

“Oh no, Neil. Did you bring up climate change again?” Dan frowns at him, and he gets the distinct impression he’s in trouble.

“Or the criminal conspiracy between the world’s wealthiest elite to dodge taxes and hoard stolen wealth in offshore bank accounts?”

Dan nods before continuing to pile on, “Or the rising tide of fascism and authoritarianism plaguing the world?”

“Or…” They keep listing controversial topics and Neil frowns. He has opinions and he’s not afraid to share them. So what?

“Guys, this is hilarious and all, but we’re getting way off-topic. Neil, you need to play nice with the sponsors. It’s the last event, so just… be nice?” Allison says this like Neil doesn’t try. And okay, he could try harder, but he isn’t usually the one to start it. They say something stupid and it… escalates.

"I can win them over,” Neil says defensively.

Dan snorts. “I'll believe it when I see it.”

"I won over Andrew didn't I?” He’s mostly joking, but Andrew only wants to kill him some of the time and he’s proud of that.

"I don't think you have time to obliviously seduce everyone in the room,” Allison says offhandedly.

"I... What?” That catches Neil off guard. He has no idea what they are talking about but he gets the feeling he’s not going to like it.

"What do you mean ‘what’?" Matt says, like that clears anything up.

"You owe me $50. I told you he didn't know,” Allison crows. Matt crosses his arms and frowns at Neil, who is starting to feel rather defensive. This feels different than the usual teasing from the foxes, and he was right, he doesn’t like it.

"Buddy, I love you, but how could you not know?” Matt shakes his head with a look of almost pity. Beside Matt, Dan is staring at him as if she can see his soul if she stares hard enough. Neil shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny, his fingers twitching as he looks for something to fidget with.

“Not know _what_?” He says, desperation leaking into his voice.

“Uh, Neil, sweetie, Andrew is head over heels for you. You’re literally the last person to know,” Dan says and Neil swivels his head to her. She can’t be in on this too.

“What,” Neil says flatly, disbelief colouring his voice. “He hates me! He tells me that literally all the time! What do you mean he _likes_ me?"

“Not just likes you. He’s been pining for months; It’s quite pathetic actually. How have you not noticed? I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I actually feel bad for the monster,” Allison says with a shake of her head. Neil backs up, suddenly feeling boxed in by the three of them.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to…” He gestures vaguely with his hands before turning away. He has no idea where he’s going to go, but at that moment he finally sees what he’s been looking for half the night. He feels relief, immediately followed by nerves. This was easy when he thought it was just him. Just some passing thoughts that if he ignored would go away.

Neil makes a beeline for Andrew and Renee. He has no idea what expression is on his face, but judging by Renee’s wide eyes and Andrew’s narrowed stare, he guesses he missed the mark on the casual nonchalance that he was going for.

“Uh… hi,” Neil says stupidly. Renee and Andrew just stare at him, and Neil has no idea what to say next, especially not with Renee standing right there. He nervously runs a hand through his hair, looking around distractedly.

“Is there something on your mind, Neil?” Renee asks in that kindly way of hers. 

Neil neatly sidesteps the question by saying, “The others seem to think I can’t play nice with the rich snobs at this event.”

“Need I point out you just called them snobs?” Andrew says, one eyebrow raised in faint amusement that might also be derision. Or is it something else? How are you supposed to tell? Neil knows he’s overthinking their interactions, but he’s also quite sure he has no control over that part of his brain anymore.

Apparently he’s also ceded control of his brain to mouth filter, because the next thing out of his mouth is, “Allison says you have a crush on me.”

A part of Neil is pleased he can say he has proof that Andrew is not emotionless. Andrew seems to choke on air for a moment, the shock evident, before he smooths back into impassiveness. Andrew’s eyes immediately start scanning the crowd and Neil gets the feeling Allison may be in danger. 

Renee abruptly starts backing away. “I’m going to go get us some drinks,” she says, and with one last wide-eyed look at the two of them, she disappears into the crowd. Neil hopes she’s going to protect Allison because if Neil fucks up any more (which given his track record is more likely than he would like to admit) she might need it.

“Wait… I… that came out wrong,” Neil says, not sure how to fix things.

“It doesn’t matter,” Andrew says and, well, that certainly wasn’t what Neil was expecting.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” Neil asks, confused and kind of hurt.

“It means she has nothing to worry about. Nothing will come of it.”

Now Neil’s head is really spinning, trying to keep up with Andrew’s line of thinking. Is this a confirmation then? Is Andrew saying he likes Neil? He can’t think of anyone else besides Allison that Andrew could mean by “her”, but Neil can’t figure out what she has to do with this.

“I thought you hated me?” Neil says weakly, unsure of how to handle any of this. He doesn’t even know where to start or what questions to ask.

“I do,” Andrew confirms and Neil can’t take it anymore. Maybe if he comes clean, they can sort this mess out.

"Andrew, I—"

"Save it for your girlfriend,” he says, an edge of bitterness creeping into his voice. 

"My what?" Neil's getting real tired of saying that word. He wants to know what the fuck Andrew is talking about, but Andrew’s already walking away. 

Neil grabs him by the sleeve, but then Andrew says, "No," quietly, and Neil releases him like he's been burned. Andrew doesn't look back as he crosses the room and heads out the door.

* * *

Neil’s not sure how long he stands there, lost in thought, until he senses someone come up behind him. He whirls around, instinctively ready to lash out at his would-be attacker, but it’s just Renee. She takes one look at him and smiles gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.

“No,” Neil replies bitterly. He doesn’t think he can handle a rehash of what just happened.

“That’s alright. I’m going to say something to you then, if that’s alright, and you can just listen.” Her voice is soothing, and Neil nods, not trusting himself to speak without saying the wrong thing. 

“Did you know Andrew is the anonymous donor?” Renee asks, the question obviously meant to be rhetorical. Neil is temporarily thrown by this shift in conversation, but he assumes Renee had a reason for bringing it up.

She must know he had no idea, otherwise… his ears go red when he thinks about all the things he said before about this mysterious person to Andrew’s face.

Renee pushes on, not letting Neil wallow in more self-pity. “Everyone takes one look at him and they make all sorts of assumptions. They think he’s heartless and cruel and selfish, but I have never met anyone more selfless, even to his own detriment. Other people only see what’s on the surface because that’s all he lets them see. But you’re different.”

Then Renee turns to look at Neil and he has to suppress a shiver. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Neil asks because he has to know what this means, he can’t get this wrong.

“I’m telling you this because you need to know something about Andrew. He cares so much sometimes that I think it scares him, and so he hides all of his emotions behind walls because if he never shows them, no one can use them against him. He hurts people first before they can hurt him. So if he’s hurt you now, it means you have the power to hurt him more.”

“Are you telling me I should stay away from him?” Neil asks, not sure what he would do if that was true.

“Quite the opposite, actually. I’m telling you not to give up because I think you can see what I see in him, and I think you have the chance to make something beautiful out of this if you can both get your heads out of your asses.”

Neil blinks at her, still trying to process everything she’s said. 

Almost as an afterthought, she adds on, “Also, he’s my ride home and I don’t want to be stuck in a car with him when he’s miserable.” She says this last part with a smile, before pointing to the doors outside. 

“My gut is telling me he’s still here. You should go talk to him.” With that, Renee disappears before Neil has time to ask any of the thousand questions he has. It doesn’t really matter, he supposes. The only one he really needs to talk to right now is Andrew.

* * *

Neil finds Andrew out the side of the building just like last time, cigarette in one hand. The metal flask in his other hand is new.

Andrew sees Neil approach and raises the flask to him.

“After the last event, I figured I might need one. Turns out I was right.” With that, he takes a long swig of the flask. Neil leans sideways against the wall, one eyebrow raised as he looks down at Andrew. 

Now that he knows Andrew hasn’t left, that there’s still a chance to fix this mess, the urgency has left him. Andrew refuses to look up at him, but he doesn’t tell him to go away, so Neil eventually takes the hint.

Neil turns to face away from the wall and slides down to sit beside Andrew. He holds out a hand and Andrew passes him the flask. The whiskey burns on its way down, but it chases away some of the chill of the night.

“I’m not dating Allison,” Neil finally says. He has no idea where else to start, and this seems like as good a place as any.

“Okay,” Andrew says, his voice an even rumble beside Neil. There’s no inflection to give away what he’s thinking. Neil takes a deep breath and thinks back to what Renee said, and realizes that if he wants anything from Andrew, he’s going to have to give something first.

Neil takes another deep breath and begins to speak, borrowing a little help from Renee.

“I’m going to say something to you, if that’s alright, and you can just listen.” 

Andrew nods in acquiescence, so Neil continues.

“I don’t swing. I’ve never felt attracted to another person. I just don’t look at others the same way everyone else seems to. I don’t know if my mother beat it out of me, or if I was born this way, but… I’ve never wanted to be that close to another person.” 

It’s hard for Neil to get the words out. He’s never really talked about this with anyone beyond a couple of awkward conversations the foxes. Matt was the most understanding, though he was confused for a long time. Allison still doesn’t quite understand, but she learned eventually to stop pushing Neil to feel things he wasn’t going to, and for that he’s grateful. 

As hard as that was to say, the next part is going to be worse. It’s like ripping off a bandaid, he just has to say it. Once he gets it out there, then it’s Andrew’s problem. 

Andrew hasn’t said anything, which Neil hopes means that he’s been listening. It’s important to establish these facts, to be clear about what comes next.

“And then you came along. I don’t know when it happened, but at some point we stopped clashing and we started getting along, and I realized I liked this better than fighting. Now you’ve gone and made yourself a nuisance, and I can’t get you out of my head. When we danced two weeks ago… I don’t know what I thought. I guess it’s stupid, but I realized I might want more, if you’re interested.”

Neil looks away. This awful and embarrassing. He hates having feelings with a sudden passion. He needs to leave, to get away from this awful ache in his chest that has wormed its way in and won’t leave. Andrew hasn’t said anything and Neil has lost his nerves. 

He’s about to make some stupid excuse and run away, already halfway to standing up when hands latch around his arm.

“Don’t you dare you run away after that,” Andrew all but growls at Neil. Neil still can’t tell what Andrew’s thinking and he isn’t going to risk guessing. Not this time. He waits patiently for Andrew to start speaking again.

“I… I’ve wanted you for some time now. I kept making up reasons and excuses about how that wasn’t possible, but it’s the truth.” 

Andrew says this like every word hurts him on the way out, each syllable a struggle. Neil knows that Andrew has a difficult time with the word want. They’ve clashed over it time and again, Neil challenging Andrew and Andrew pushing back. For Neil to hear it now, to hear it about himself, takes his breath away. 

“You are amazing,” Neil says on impulse, unable to keep the growing smile off of his face.

“Why are you so stupid?” Andrew fires back with, but there’s no heat to it. Neither of them are particularly good at being vulnerable for so long. Neil recognizes it for what it is and grins fully now.

“It’s chronic, I’m afraid.”

“And contagious apparently,” Andrew retorts before grabbing the sides of Neil’s face and pressing their lips together. Neil is caught off guard for a moment, but then he’s kissing back and it’s everything he hoped for. 

It seems like only moments later that Andrew is pulling away. Neil chases after him and one kiss becomes two, becomes four, becomes too many to count. 

They eventually have to stop to catch their breath. Neil tips his head at an angle against the wall so that he can watch Andrew. Andrew puts up with it for about a minute before sliding an unimpressed glare sideways at Neil.

“What,” he demands, though his sharp tone is undermined by the flush of his cheeks, and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. The sight is enough to steal Neil’s breath away all over again.

“You look nice tonight,” Neil manages to say, eventually. He hadn’t necessarily planned to say that, could probably have phrased it more eloquently, but he’d been thinking it, and it was true anyway. 

Andrew pulls out his flask again and eyes it before saying, “Maybe this is stronger than I thought.” Neil huffs a gentle laugh at that.

“Why do you let Allison hang all over you if it makes you uncomfortable?” Andrew asks suddenly.

“You think I could get her to stop if I tried? She calls it 'exposure therapy' or something. I'm pretty she's bullshitting just so she can have some fun, but I don't mind as much as I used to.”

Neil does little air quotes with his fingers around the words ‘exposure therapy’ for good measure.

“So were you jealous of her then?” Neil says with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Shut up,” Andrew growls, and that’s as much an answer as a yes would have been. 

“I think you’re going to have to make me,” Neil says, more invitation than provocation. Andrew is all too willing to take him up on that, and they stay that way as the evening draws to a close.


	5. Epilogue - Andrew - December 14th, One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the epilogue! Thanks so much for reading this story!

Coach Wymack stands in front of his Exy team, flipping through his clipboard for any last announcements before they change out for the day. The room is buzzing with conversation as Wymack tries to get them back under control, with only moderate success. 

Andrew ignores everyone else in the room, lounging on one of the chairs with his head on one arm and his legs dangling over the other side. He has one arm pillowing his head, while his other hand spins a small knife around his fingers over and over. Wymack and Andrew have an understanding where Andrew doesn’t stab anyone and Coach stops trying to take his knives away. 

It’s getting close to Christmas and everyone is ready to leave, the lure of the holidays too bright for Exy to keep anyone’s attention. Well, except for the two junkies sitting in the corner discussing their strategy for the game next week. 

“Alright, listen up so we can all go home!” Wymack has to shout to be heard above the noise in the room. Once everyone is mostly settled, he continues at a more acceptable volume.

“Last thing before you all leave, the Holiday party is next week, and I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behaviour.” This last comment is directed at Neil, who blinks back at Coach with what he probably thinks is an innocent expression.

Wymack just shakes his head and lists out the details of the event, including the rules around plus ones, before sending them all to change and “get out of my sight before I make you run extra laps, for Christ’s sake just fucking leave already.”

Despite this threat, Neil and Kevin remain where they are, now in a heated debate about something that absolutely does not matter right now. They are interrupted when Allison appears behind Neil and throws her arms around him. Neil doesn’t even flinch, just carries on talking.

“Hey, Neil, ignore Kevin for a minute. I need to talk outfits with you.” Neil sighs but shifts his focus, waving a dismissive hand at Kevin when he tries to protest. Kevin gets up in a huff and storms off. Andrew raises his knife, closing one eye and acts like he’s going to throw it at Kevin’s retreating back. 

Wymack catches Andrew aiming and takes the knife, glaring down at Andrew, who gazes back impassively. Wymack hands the knife back with a firm reminder of their agreement and goes back to whatever he was doing. Andrew’s sure he doesn’t care enough to find out.

Despite being across the room, Andrew can hear every word Allison says to Neil. They’re discussing Neil’s plans for the holiday party, with Allison focused on what Neil’s going to wear. She doesn’t seem too convinced when Neil says he has it covered. Andrew smirks, thinking of the two suits hanging in his closet. He is almost looking forward to the look on Reynold’s face when she sees them.

“So Neil,” she says, batting her eyelashes in that ridiculous way that makes it look like she has something in her eyes. “Do you have a date for the party? Maybe we should go together, for old times sake.”

Neil smiles at her. “I know for a fact that you’re already bringing Renee as your date, so don’t try that on me. Besides,” he says, looking up and easily finding Andrew. They make eye contact and Neil’s smile grows. “I already have a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'm an anxious mess, but I try to respond when I can. You can reach me here or on Tumblr if you have any questions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
